This new variety of daylily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at my ranch in Grain Valley, Mo., and resulted from my crossing of the clonal cultivar `Joan Senior` (not patented) with the variety `Sea Gull` (not patented). My objective was to produce a plant having white blooms and compact growth habit. A further objective was to produce such a plant that would be both cold hardy, heat tolerant, have above-average bunch formation rate and repeat blooming.
This new plant was selected for propagation because it most closely possessed the advantageous features that I sought and asexual reproduction of the selected plant was accomplished by division at the crown or basal plate which is the area where the roots and foliage meet.
During the course of propagation of this new plant at my daylily ranch in Grain Valley, Mo., I have observed that the new plant has the tendency to rebloom late in the season, has unique "near white" blooms which abciss approximately 30% quicker than the average of other daylilies of this color category, and has consistently compact growth habit. Furthermore this plant has an above-average increase or bunch formation rate (7 fans compared to 4 fans for the average near-white daylily) in its color class, and is cold hardy and particularly capable of adapting, growing and performing well across five USDA zones (4-8) according to test data from the All American Daylily Selection Council (AADSC). The inventor has determined that the traits described and illustrated herein are stable and firmly fixed. I have chosen to identify this new cultivar as Hemerocallis `Robbobeli`. This cultivar is being marketed in the United States under the name LADY ELIZABETH.TM..